wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Splash
Appearance Splash is a tall, deep blue SeaWing with ice blue eyes. Her spine webbing, talon webbing, wing membrane and photophores are also ice-blue. Her wings are slightly larger than the average SeaWing's. She has a scar that runs down her left shoulder, and one down the right side of her tail. Her talons are a pure ivory white, without any blood stains. She wears an ivory white pearl necklace. Personality Splash is known to be pretty smart for her age. She uses this to fight, and to annoy other dragons. She enjoys teasing others, but not to a point where it becomes harassment. She doesn't look before she leaps, which combined with her temper and almost foolish bravery causes her to get into trouble that she can't get out from. She is brutally honest, which offends most sensitive dragons. If you ever become one of her close friends, you'll get to see her loyal and more toned down side. She yearns for freedom most of all, hating being told what to do. She tends to be ambiverted, although she prefers her more extraverted side. She is actually very analytical of others' actions and words and normally gets ahead in the conversation, guessing what the other dragon will say before they say it. Relationships Blast Her and Blast are probably the closest male and female in The Gang that aren't mates. They first met when the found out they were clawmates, along with Starlight. Their personalities are the complete opposite of each other, which makes them great joint leaders. Splash thinks of him as a brother, whom she has to defend and teach. Blast can tell what Splash is feeling just by glancing at her. When Splash was trapped in Jade Mountain as it was collapsing, Blast was the one who went back inside to get her. Starlight Splash and Starlight bonded quickly once they discovered they were clawmates. They are both intelligent and feisty, and value freedom. Splash kept Starlight's secret that she had visions in her sleep. They act like sisters, although Splash's tendency to rush into battle always left Starlight questioning their friendship. Nevertheless, they remain close friends. Pearl/Reed Splash has known Pearl since she has been in her egg. She witnessed her hatching, and found out she was secretly an animus. Pearl was grateful that Splash found her a seaweed boa, that would limit the amount of her soul she lost. They often went exploring together, along with Reed. Reed was born 3 months after Splash, and went along with her and Pearl on their adventures. He sometimes had to miss trips, due to general training. He kept the two girls from going off into trouble. Mud-lilly Her and Mud-lilly quarrel often, arguing about who acts like a better princess. Mud-lilly disapproves of Splash's impulsiveness and loudness. Splash says that Mud-lilly needs to learn how to relax and become more laid back. Inside, both of them are very similar, and they know this. Clay II When they watched each other fight at their Winglet's fighting practice, they immediately became friends. Clay had a crush on Splash, unbeknownst to her. They are called the best fighters of the group, and fight magnificently together. They act like brother and sister, teasing each other and testing their intelligence. Blaze When Blaze and Splash first saw each other, they immediately liked each other. A lot. Splash saw past his ego into his softer and kinder side. He always flirted with her, enjoying making her awkward and quiet. Blaze was always slightly jealous of Blast, Clay and Birch, because they were around her a lot. They never expressed their feelings to each other until after the MudWing Civil War. Birch Birch and Splash are very alike. Both are royalty, both are outgoing, both are good fighters, etc. Splash eventually started crushing on him, and vice versa. She was always torn between him and Blaze. Then they almost became mates, but the next day he met an old friend, Threstal. That lead her to confess her feelings to Blaze. Birch and Splash are still on good terms with each other, and others have wondered if they still have feelings for each other. Quotes "I am rendered speechless by your immense stupidity." "I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!" "Aww, that's very sweet. But I can take care of myself." "Please don't touch me, unless you want to be without a snout." "Wait. I have to SIT STILL and do NOTHING??!!! Screw this, I'm outta here." "I will protect you to the death. Don't question it." "Mud-lilly, you need to calm down. It's only one freaking scroll." Trivia - She is Gforce101's WOFsona - Her singing/rapping voice sounds a lot like Fergie's - She is one of the 6 members of the gang that can rap - She is planning on going to assassin/spy training Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)